I Am Vegeta!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Upon witnessing the death of Trunks, at the hands of Cell, Vegeta flies into a rage, and awakens to a new level of power.... Pairing: VegetaxBulma of course!
1. The Wrath of a Father!

Vegeta let out a primal scream the moment Trunks went down.

"CELL!"

Yellow light danced about him, as he closed his eyes, screaming until he was hoarse.

Sparks began to dance about him.

The other Z warriors backed up, the earth beginning to crack under Vegeta's feet, a testament to his primal fury.

" No more! I will stand by no longer!"

His eyes snapped open now, and much to everyone's shock, he transformed.

"He has made a mockery of me for the last time!"

His hair elongated, becoming spikier, his muslces bulking up as this happened, and the expression upon his face suddenly went from one of pure rage, to that of an eerily calm , but rage was seen, simmering beneath-

As he was bathed in blindingly bright yellow light.

--

He felt power, amazing power, pouring through his veins. Looking down at his gloved hands, he flexed and unflexed them, sparks crackling about him as he did so. "What IS this?"

Then all of a sudden, he began to laugh, the realization glaringly obvious, much as the light in which he was bathed.

He was stronger now!

"This is great! I never imagined such ENERGY could exist!"

With this power, he would surpass Kakarot ten times over!

His eyes narrowed as he opened his hands, and put them forth in front of his chest, in an all too familair motion.

"Cell, I hope you're ready."

Yellow light danced from his finger tips. "Final-

--

Cell smirked as he watched the little demonstration, staring straight into the light, whilst the others looked away. "Well this should be intresting...

Then his eyes narrowed, as from the yellow light, two words could be heard. "FINAL FLASH!"

Instantly, the android raised his arms in a guard, just as the massive wave of yellow shot forth to consume him, moving impossibly fast, and a good ten times larger than before-

Tearing apart his left arm off, just like it had the first time.

He felt pain of course, frowning against it, but then sneered as the bright glow faded. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time-

The torn and tattered flesh bulged out-

And a second later, a new arm was regrown in its place. "You'll need more than that to stop me."

By now the bright light had faded, revealing Vegeta, more powerful than ever-

An ascended saiyan, a.k.a Super Saiyan 2.

He raised a fist before his face, and clenched it, fury written all over his face. "Then I'll just have to turn up the heat."

Cell grinned evilly. "Fine then. I suppose I could use another warm up."

Vegeta laughed. "Oh? Well then, I'm coming at you with everything I've got!"

Cell's eyes widened. "What?"

He chuckled softly. "Now lets begin."

Then he was just gone, moving far faster than the eye could see.

A moment later, Cell two blurred forward, as did Vegeta, savage grins set upon their faces.

As they got closer and closer, their arms cocked back, ready to slam into the other.

When they reached within touching distance, the fists shot forward.

And a bright flash of light radiated from where they stood, whilst Gohan and the others just looked on in awe, vaugely wondering if they should distance themselves away from these two titans.

Vegeta's fist slammed against Cell's. "This time-

He pushed further, and much to his satisfaction, he actually had the strength to push his foe back.

"This time you'll wish Kakarot killed you."

Bright sparks of electricity and lightning danced about them, the two combatants grinning fiercely at each other, their eyes filled with the primal desire for battle as they began. Vegeta frowned as he leaned away from the now right hook veering towards him, and his right elbow jolted back with a forward jab. Cell saw it coming and the offending elbow bounded against the his armored forearm, and he was forced to step back from a high kick to his chin.

A bead of sweat dropped down his pale face as the two caught their breath for a moment, before beginning yet again.

_'He's different!' _The android attempted a kick of his own, which shot towards the arrancar's stomach. But Naruto evaded his strike by pushing up with his one free leg, turning a backwards somersault that quickly gave him the room that he needed to maneuver.

_'His moves, they've gotten faster!' _A bad situation for Cell, for he had now sacrificed a great deal of balance. And the saiyan prince had chosen that moment to move in with a lethal side kick.

Doing what he could, the android fell backwards with the approaching limb, and caught the ground with one palm. Using his biceps and his momentum, he pressed against the earth for an instant, than released the stored pressure, shooting high up into a midair corkscrew. Inverted, he twirled, creating a wind force strong enough to carry him several arm lengths away from his foe, who patiently crossed his arms and waited, whilst he watched Cell go through such acrobatics.

Once he was far enough, he broke the technique, flipping his legs behind to land firmly on his feet. And a vein popped out of his head as he saw the prince yawn, his tone annoyed. "Are you going to show off all day?"

He got into his signature stance now, crackling with energy, his yellow aura humming about his body. "I've been waiting a long time for this-

He blurred forward now, moving incredibly fast-

And rammed his fist right into Cell's gut, driving it in deep, impacting through the thick armor.

The magenta eyes of the android widened as pain exploded throughout his body, blood dripping from his mouth, that which was set in a grim line, preventing him from gagging.

"What's wrong?" Sneered Vegeta, that arrogant scowl set upon his face once more. "Deja vu?"

Cell growled fiercely. "Why you-

Vegeta effortlessly twisted away from the right snap kick that was sent his way. "What's wrong? You were bragging about how perfect you were-

He spat on the ground as he leaned in, the next kick passing harmlessly overhead, his teal eyes boring into Cell's purple. "Well, if you truly WERE perfect, then why are you having such a hard time hitting me!"

"SILENCE!" Roared Cell-

WHAM!

Vegeta leapt into the air, going through one revolution, before his right kick impacted deeply upon Cell's neck, and THIS time, the android did cry out in pain, stars exploding past his vision, his neck angling sharply to the left as the world spun before him.

But when he moved to strike again, Vegeta was nowhere to be found.

Anxiously, the android looked around-

Until Vegeta made himself known. "Behind you."

Cell scowled deeply, his frustration growing with every minute as he whirled around. "Found you!"

Gohan couldn't believe what he was witnessing, as Vegeta swung away from the blows that did come, simply sidestepping or blocking all of them.

"When did he get so strong?"

Piccolo frowned as Vegeta began to laugh during his effortless evasions. "It makes sense."

Yamcha blinked, confusion written all over his face. "Huh?"

Realization dawned upon Tien's. "Of course!"

Gohan shook his head as he watched the two battle. "I still don't get it."

Piccolo scratched his forehead in exasperation. "When 16 died, you took this form because of your intense rage, didn't you?"

He know looked to Trunks, who could officialy be declared dead now, as there was a massive pool of blood beneath him, seeping forth from the large hole in his chest. "Well, Vegeta may not want to admit it, but Trunks death, well it seems to have pushed him over the edge, much like yourself."

Gohan finally got it. "So you mean-

Piccolo nodded. "That's right. He's achieved a new level of power.

--

This was just too easy.

Cell couldn't even TOUCH him.

His kicks were far too slow, His swipes far too clumsy, as he swayed to left, then right and so on, he dodged each one effortlessly, seeming to step aside at just the very last moment. His stance was unwavering yet, like an ice cube under the hot sun, he was ready to melt once the heat was on.

"HOLD STILL!" Roared Cell as the Prince nudged asided a one-two left combo.

At last, when he saw an opening, he struck, like the fierce warrior he was.

Frustrated, Cell lunged forward in a right hook-

And foolishly left himself open And by the arrogant offensive mindset of his enemy, That heat was definitely coming. As Cell blurred forward, fist raised, the accelerated twist punch headed his way, a burst of fire was _definitely_ to be dodged.

Jumping back from the knuckle, Vegeta lurched around into a backfist that came two inches from Cell's pale face. He then had to lower that arm into a shield against a groin kick, and had to move it sideways to slap away a face jab.

"Not bad!" Quickly swelling backwards, he managed to evade two rapid kicks, landing just in time to deflect a combination double hook, with precise movements from his left forearm.

Block, dodge, now he moved away from every shot from Cell's ballistic barrage. He led the raging android on a winding path around the barren wasteland, staying one short step of a blow to his head, thigh, or other vulnerable soft spot, always keeping him away from his body as a whole.

This was all he could do for now. With every attack that Cell threw out, Vegeta was gaining one more tip on the fighting style his enemy had chosen. His emerald eyes moved this way and that, constantly analyzing the angles and areas the moves originated from, searching constantly for a pattern, or any other information that could be utilized to aid him

Of course, he would ocassionally throw in a blow of his own, so as to keep Cell from realizing what he was up to.

But then Cell figured it out anyway. _'He's trying to figure out my fighting style. His folly.' _With that, he sped up his rapid assault, and the prince restrained a grimace as he was forced backwards into a series of simultaneous blocks and dodges, trying his absolute best to keep up with the ongoing rush. _'He's getting faster. This could get...rough.'_

Dodge, block, block, the attack went on and on, and he was forced to exert more and more energy into defense, and leess into observing the style of his opponent. Now he was focused solely on the bolting physical artillery, trying to keep ahead of the ferocious android.

Block, block, block, block, The android was now grinnig like a maniac now, knowing he had gained the advantage. With every punch he threw, his knuckles got closer and closer to hitting his foe. His moves grew bolder, more random, forcing Vegeta to dance around every which way in an almost frantic attempt to keep away from the danger, his battle experience eye just barely keeping him ahead of the game.

With every punch he threw, Cell's manic smile grew, as he tried more and more exotic techniques. Crane punches, tiger slashes, heabutts, sucker punches, they were all coming mere centimeters from the saiyan. He kept up the ferocious assault, throwing scissors kicks and uppercuts as well, forcing our proud saiyan to continue weaving his web. At this rate, the spider might very wel get caught in his own trap.

And the fly was now laughing, throwing a kick, a punch, and laying off just a moment to launch a flying strike straight to the spider's gut.

And then the spider smiled. That was it.

Raising his arm from his last block, Vegeta flew upwards over Cell, letting the final kick pass beneath him. He looped in a half revolution, thrusting both palms to land on the descending turf and into a soaring handspring, moving him further and further away from him, still completing his attack.

Looping over and over, the flexible saiyab continued his acrobatics, trying to increase his distance from the other. Hands and feet met dirt over and over in this synchronized cycle, alternating with rhythm that percussionists could only dream of.

But he soon grew getting tired of this, and had decided that the song had gone on for long enough. Completing the pattern once more, he gathered his force with the final meeting of foot and stone. He bent down into a racers crouch, sliding backwards with strong inertia.

A savage grin was on his face as he was truly enjoying this fight. "Not bad." Then he kicked off the ground, shooting him as a projectile twenty meters towards the android's pale skull. "But now its my turn!"

Taken by surprise, Cell whipped his arms around, just in time to catch the flying fists that would've hit his temple. Vegeta didn't stop there though. He kept up the attack, moving into a seamless collage of randomness with quick, decisive strokes that shocked his opponent out of his offensive. Like a lightning bolt he struck, moving in a zigzag of punches and kicks, cracking whip-like against the green arms and leaving purple brusies where they hit.

Vegeta cackled as he saw Cell wince in pain, then kept it up, allowing his prideful fury to take over mre and more, adding backfists and cresent kicks, ridge hands and palm strikes. Then, when he deemed it fit, he launched out with four consecutive spin kicks, each leg jettisoning outward as a blue electric blur, each one smashing the android directly in the face.

But upon the final attack, Cell grabbed hold of his leg with a quick lunge. _'Got him!'_ Vegeta frownedpaled as the android laughed triumpahntly, a sneer on his pale face. _'Darn it, I got overconfident.'_

Then, using the saiyan's own momentum, Cell spun the fighter around and around, much like the spinning hammer from Olympic fame.

And as soon as he peaked, he let go, and Vegeta felt himself thrown airborne by his unwilling accord, having difficulty stopping himself, Flying through the air, he struggled to regain control of his body, bending his knees back, and slashing out with a somersault, redirecting his flight back the ground and allowing him to land on his feet and back in his stance, instead of on his head and dead flat on the grass.

Cell clapped his pale hands together at the determination of his now worthy. "Not bad. You HAVE improved a great deal, but I wonder- He raised a hand, and held it plam upward at everyone assembled on the mountain, a look of malice on his face.

"I wonder if you'd still die to save you're friends?!"

With that, a volley of yellow ki blasts shot out of his pale hand, screaming towards the others with white hot intensity.

Vegeta cursed. "Damnit!"

He blurred forward-

Blood was drawn.


	2. Regret and Rage

(Vegeta's POV)

_My son is dead._

_He never stood a chance, not against what we face today, this...monster that has named himself Cell. His power is...unholy. Tremendous. _

_My rival, that no good, low class clown, Kakarot was the greatest Saiyain in the universe, and as much as I hate to admit it, the most perfect warrior in a race of men and women bred for war. Yet he was defeated soundly, only serving to make Cell run short of breath_.

--

Everyone's eyes went wide.

Piccolo found his voice first, as he realized that Vegeta had just PROTECTED them.

"Vegeta...

The prince scowled, FURIOUS that he had just done such a...KIND thing...

--

_Ridiculous! And his son_...

_Gohan. Only a halfbreed. I was taught as a youth to scorn halfbreeds, for they had tainted our blood and could never reach the heights of greatness that could be achieved by a pure blooded saiyain. A halfbreed with lower level, third class blood running through him, no less, with the other half being human, physically the weakest of all species I have ever run across. And yet..._

_The wind howls around us in protest, the very clouds in the sky parted in reverence for this warrior, the strongest in the universe. He burns with the power of a thousand suns, bolts of pure energy periodically strike across his form. The ground beneath us shakes in anticipation of his rage. The very fabric of reality trembles at this boy's presence. So much for the tainted blood of halfbreeds..._

_I am Vegeta. I am the greatest Prince the Saiyajin Race has ever seen. Yet..._

_Even though I easily surpass this third class orphan in terms of power..._

_I am not the equal of Kakarot's son, or even close to it._

_I lack something..._

_I suppose, I have my pride (cough) to blame for that._

He chuckled aloud, his eyes growing heavy. "Idiots. You really should have moved."

Gohan now recovered himself, taking a solitary step forward. "Vegeta...why did you-

The prince shrugged as the smoke cleared, revealing his bloodied right arm, which he had thrust outward at the last second, a desperate attempt to block the incoming attack.

"I (cough) don't know. I just did."

_Because of it, my foolish arrogance I could not even beat a mere bioweapon, a toy. I was a mere pawn in its game to amuse itself. I have lost all right to call myself a warrior of the Saiyain Race. I am nothing._

_I could not even save my own blood. Forgive me, Trunks. I failed you. Your mother woud be right to forsake me, after this._

He idly reached into the pouch of his armored chest, and pulled out a Senzu bean, popping it into his mouth.

"He had a Senzu bean all along?" Came Krillin's startled murmur.

But Vegeta ignored him, all the time, his gaze was locked upon his now surely deceased son.

He swallowed it after being thoroughly chewed.

--

_I called him a boy. I disrespected him in all methods possible. But the truth was..._

He staggered towards his son, then began to walk, as the senzu bean revitalizedhis body, his twisted right hand already molding back into its normal state, the warped and twisted fingers popping back into place.

For a time, he just stood there, the wind blowing through his golden hair as the smoke finally began to clear away.

I_ was not worthy of his respect. He was a man, and a warrior. He grew up in a future that was hell, the likes of which I could only have dreamed of. He grew up in a world where cybernetically enhanced demons literally committed genocide on an entire planet, a war that had ravaged earth for the past 20 years._

Everyone hissed in a sharp in a sharp intake of breath, a gasp, as too what they saw next.

_Before he was even born, all the great warriors of his time had died, including myself. Son Gohan, a half trained boy, was the only true role model my son had, the only person he looked to to see how a proper warrior conducted himself. I figured he would be weak. And yet..._

Drip.

Drip.

Fist clenched at his sides, the prince was doing something he had never done before, at least not on earth.

Suddenly falling to his knees, water continued to leak forth from his eyes.

He was crying, eyes wide open, tears slowly streaming down his face, and onto his sons's.

Yet he cared not this time, of showing weakness.

He'd KILL whomever mentioned this to anyone else.

_He was one of the most perfect warriors I have ever seen, completely lacking in Kakarot's much vaunted but little useful compassion, for his enemies, at the least. He murdered Freeza and King Cold in cold blood, for they never stood a chance against him. He could have spared them. Instead, he acted as a true prince of the Saiyain._

Ever so slowly, he placed a hand over his son's eyes, and forced them closed, leaving his Trunk's expression peaceful.

He let out a sigh, deep and weary, lowering his head in-

Respect?

Such a thing was rare for him, given his MASSIVE sense of pride.

And yet here he was paying his respects to his only son.

Miracles really did occur.

Angry, Vegeta slapped his palms against the ground, producing an audible crack as the stone fragmented against the impact

_But...he was better than I am, as is Kakarot's blasted son! I fought for myself, and only for. My son...he had an ideal. He survived a life of intense hardship, reached the level of super saiyain, the perfect warrior, at the age of 13. He was battling the genocidal monsters on his world at the age of 16, and surviving their wrath._

At last, the smoke finally cleared, revealling an amused Cell in the background, arms crossed over his chest, sneering evilly with disdain. "Well, well, well. What do we have here-

_He defied all the odds. He even defied the very Law of Time, coming back here in order to create this dimension. He survived our training, and surpassed my strength. Now he's dead. Because I failed him._

"The great Vegeta actually _humbling _himself, and to the dead son he couldn't save?"

_Trunks, you were a great man, young though you were. You were the best of me and your mother, a Saiyajin Prince, to be sure, yet with your mother's determination, her innovativeness, her humanity. I am nothing. But you...were something._

_I do not deserve to fight. But I have to prove myself worthy of my son's respect, the respect he gave me which I knew I did not deserve. This is for you, Torankusu._

_May you rest in peace, my son. You will not go unavenged._

Finally he stood, lightning beginning to dance about him again.

He wiped his eyes of his tears, then pulled off his tattered and torn gloves, placing them atop the shattered chest of his offspring.

"May you rest in peace, my son."

For a moment, all was silent, the calm before the storm...

Then the Hurricane that was Vegeta-

Crashed down upon the earth

--

Vegeta's power exploded in a twisting fury, as did his primal roar of hate.

A bright golden aura snaked its way around his body, caressing him, surrounding him. A scream of rage, despair, hate, love brought power with it. The others around him staggered back, watching in awe as his aura expanded, whipping out against the rocks around him, and sending boulders shattering off of that plateau.

In a matter of seconds Vegeta had created his own sandstorm. Rocks and dust flew around him, pushing everyone off of the plateau. In one massive surge of power the plateau shattered, sending boulders in every direction. The surge of power was so incredible that it caused Cell to fly back, away from the turmoil.

The scene was hectic. Gohan had little time to form a protective shield around his friends, the blast had come from no where, but it hadn't come from Cell. The power had actually caused him to shiver in fear. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, not even when he had surpassed his father, and reached the ultimate level of Super Saiyan.

_'Where is Vegeta getting all this power?'_

It was unreal. An eerie silence befell the battle field. On one side Cell hovered above the ground, eye's intently watching the dust where the plateau had begun to settle. What seemed to take forever, it finally dissipated enough to see an image in the middle of it. Gohan gasped. Vegeta was different again, his hair was spikier, his muscles were tighter, and his body was encased in an aura so bright, it hurt to look at to long.

If possible, he had gone even beyond that of an ascended saiyan. **(and NO its not ssj3, this is more like ssj2.5, HALFWAY to a ssj3)**

"It's…Incredible…." Gohan twisted his gaze to Tien, who was now laying near Trunks' body on the ground beside them, holding it down, so as it would not be blown away by the massive surge of power. "It's….Even more powerful than you Gohan…."

Gohan stared at him a moment and turned his gaze back onto Vegeta, disbelief still evident in his mind…

The power surged from his body. He could barely contain it. It empowered him beyond his wildest dreams…But he didn't care. His eye's blazed in anger, his gaze turned toward the monster hovering in front of him. Words were beyond him now. Nothing but an unyielding need of revenge enveloped his consciousness. With nothing more than a thought he flung himself forward.

**(Insert Hard Rock music of choice)**

Moving so fast that his image wavered in place one moment, and he instantly appeared in front of Cell. "Die." Before Cell could even blink, he sent his fist deep into Cells stomach, pulling all of his force, and energy behind it. The blast erupted from Cells back, disintegrating a gaping hole in the middle of his stomach.

Cell gagged and vomitted purple blood, doubling over as he held his gut-

Before his eyes narrowed, whipping both hands up, and blasting Vegeta full in the face with a Ki wave-

Which the now powered up prince easily swayed under, arching his torso back, the heat from the yellow ki roaring just inches over his nose.

His cold eyes pierced into Cell, then came that arrogant smile again. "You'll have to do better than that."

He didn't stop there. Twisting about in air, a split second later and so fast it didn't even appear as if he moved his right leg came around, connecting with Cells head with so much force that it sent Cell crashing into the ground.

The sheer force of the kick dug a furrow into the ground as he skidded several yards away from the prince, before his inertia finally ground him to a halt.

Vegeta just stood there, arms hanging loosley at his side. "Get up. I'm not done with you-

His eyes widened as Cell suddenly reappeared behind him, fully healed-

A left hook headed towards Vegeta's face.

Whirling around, the prince caught it in his left palm, holding the arm tightly-

As did his right, catching the other swing sent his way.

The two glared at each other now, eyes narrowed, faces twisted in fierce expressions of rage.

Lightning crackled about them, their aura's bursting into life simultaneously, lighting the wasteland an eerie yellow, the clouds darkening as a result.

Vegeta smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Cell sneered right back. "As will I. Its been awhile since I've had a decent challenge."

The prince licked his lips in eager anticipation as he pulled his head back. "Then lets begin-

His head lashed forward, headbutting Cell right in the nose, drawing blood for yet another time.

Stunned, the android loosened his grip-

Allowing Vegeta, pumping his arms like rapid fire pulleys, to brutally pound his fists into the midsection of the bioandroid.

Cell buckled under the pressure, but somehow found a way to swing his right leg around, thus clocking the prince in neck, making him wince in pain, before his hand snapped into a familair rigid position.

"Big Bang Attack!"

The magenta eyes of the android widened, then placing two fingers to his head, he-

again faded out of the way, now reapearing above Vegeta, as the blue sphere of energy exploded where he had been mere moments before.

He now lunged downard, driving his elbow into the back of the Prince's head.

Head jerking downward, going to one knee, the saiyan let out a snarl, and in return, slapped his hands against the ground-

Using his momentum to twist his legs up, and drive his booted feet into the face of his foe, not once, but twice, grinning all the while.

Then, it was all out war, for there was no holding back now.

--

Gohan and the others looked on in awe as the two blurred about the battlefield, now slinging large yellow blasts of ki at each other, and whenever one would miss, his attack would leave a large crater in the ground.

"Their power, its amazing."

Piccolo snorted. "No, that's Vegeta's power you're sensing."

Yamcha gulped nervously. "He IS still on our side right?"

Krillin paled at that. "W-Well of course he is, I mean, he married BULMA right?!"

The namek shrugged. "We'll know were his allegiances lie after this battle."

Gohan crossed his arms. "I don't like the look of this."

"Why?" This from Tien.

Lightining still danced around Gohan as he spoke."They're both still holding back."

--

At last, moving faster than he ever had before, Vegeta got one up one his foe,

Just as Cell neared the ground, he saw his chance.

Blurring forward hands out once more-

He pinned him against the ground, leaving him nowhere to go.

The point-blank attack left no chance of evasion whatsoever, as the ground was to his back, and Vegeta was right up in his face.

His eyes widened in silent horror, his mouth only now beginning to move. "Nooooo-

Vegeta just grinned malevolently as yellow energy sparked and danced between his cupped hands.

"FINAL FLASH!"


	3. VICTORY!

The masssive yellow light engulfed the two combatants, consuming them in its saffron glow, blinding all in its radiance...

--

As the smoke cleared, the Z fighters got the shock of their life.

There, in a massive crater, lay Cell, moaning in pain.

Above him, grinning malevolently, was Vegeta.

Panic, sheer panic ran through Cell's head.

How could this be? He was perfect, his power was absolute…And yet his body was completely shattered. He concentrated on healing, and his body slowly reacted. Much slower than it should have. Pushing himself onto his feet he looked up at Vegeta, and suddenly he knew fear.

Vegeta hovered to the ground, landing softly about ten yards from Cell. He knew where he was now; he remembered why he was here, and what he was doing, and the power. Yes the power, everything he had strived for. All of the long hours of training to defeat Kakorot. It no longer mattered. He looked around franticly, looking for any sign of his son's corpse. He felt satisfied when he saw the others protectively standing over it, watching him, waiting for his next move.

And he made it.

Turning his gaze back to Cell, he let his anger control him once more. Holding his right hand out, hand up and aimed at Cell he began to focus all of his energy into the palm of his hand. His aura surged, disintegrating the earth around him, leaving a small crater where he stayed, and hovering above it.

"It ends here."

Cell desperately began gathering power as quickly as he could; forming his hands into a cup near his side, legs positioned apart. "Kaaah…Meeeh" he began to chant, charging the power five, ten fold.

Vegeta grinned. "Is that all?"

Cell scowled. "TAKE THIS!"

"HAA!" Outstretching his arms he sent everything he had in a giant beam of energy at Vegeta. He held onto it for as long as he could, and grinned in triumph as the beam hit, and enveloped the Saiyan. The image of Vegeta was lost; nothing could be seen but the massive wave of energy rushing off into the distance. In confidence Cell let go of the beam, knowing full well that he had destroyed his foe before Vegeta had been able to gather enough power.

Standing up straight, he turned his attention to the remaining fighters, his gaze falling on his greatest threat now, Gohan. If he had destroyed Vegeta, whose power had suddenly doubled, grown even more powerful than Gohan's Super Saiyan two, then the universe was his.

"FINAL SHINE!" and just as the laser was within his fingertips, he let loose with his signature move, running its emerald wave outwards. It rammed straight against the stolen attack, forcing it away from Vegeta with an earth-quaking force. It pushed and shoved with all the power the prince could muster, meeting it blast for blast in a final struggle for supremacy.

A struggle that Vegeta would win.

For by applying just a little bit more energy, he was able to push the blue-white bolt backward. He found the enemy's force to be strong and formidable, well designed for combat. But it was no equal for the newly found rage that he had welled up within.

"RAGH!!" With a sudden shock of power, Vegeta increased his beam's intensity ten fold, disintegrating Cell's attack into harmless vapor. It tore through it's bulk, eating through the flame like it starved for blood. And indeed it would get blood, for it was soon within his opponent's area.

Then it broke through, sending a cataclysmic explosion into the world. Rippling with cosmic rings, the orb of destruction completely masked the target inside its volume.

Soon it started to clear, and Vegeta squinted his eyes to look beyond the fading detonation. And then he smiled, and his eyes lit up with a manic glee. Then he chuckled, folded his arms, and finally launched into full laughter.

It was over.

Cell never saw the MASSIVE wave of green coming.

"AHHH!" It was impossible! Cell turned his head just fast enough for the giant wave of energy to suck him in. The heat so intense, his body began to disintegrate the moment it touched him. In seconds the most powerful creature that anyone had ever faced was completely wiped off the face of the planet.

Vegeta lowered his arm, and let the power drain from him. He released it back to his body. His aura disappeared, and his hair changed back to black. He said nothing, as he turned away from the other fighters and took to the air, flying off into the distance, and out of sight.

He had a wish to make.


End file.
